Rio: Gifted
by ShadowFallz
Summary: the events of rio one never happened and a female macaw finds a lonely chick by himself in the rio rainforest, how will the story go
1. Chapter 1

**Well like I said here is one of those story's that I have had in my head for a long time so time to write it, so I will explain the whole plot of this in this chapter, so it won't be as confusing.**

 **The events of the first rio movie never happened, Blu was never with Linda and never went to Minnesota and jewel was never captured. So, the story begins in the setting of rio one how blu is a chick but yeah that's all I am giving now so hope you all enjoy.**

 **A new member.**

I was flying through the jungle just beyond on the city of Rios border when I saw something that caught my eye on the jungle floor, something blue was moving on the jungle floor, I flew down and was shocked to see a little blue spix macaw chick there by itself. I looked around for his parents, but they were nowhere in sight, I decided to quickly check the hollows in the area looking for the chick's parents, but they were not in sight till I heard a lot of human's voices in the far distance, as well as birds yelling as well

I went to go and check what was going and was in shock to see humans chasing birds with nets and putting them into cages, "what in the name of god" I said to myself in disbelief at what I was seeing, what I saw next, I would never be able to get out of my head.

I quickly flew back towards where the chick was and grabbed him and raced out of the jungle and flew in the direction of Brasilia. The chick started to cry as we flew higher over the trees, I landed on a branch and put the chick in my wings and help him to my chest.

"hey, I got you "I said softly

The chick continued to cry, I put him in front of me and saw his eyes still full of tears. I tired to hold back my own knowing that he will never know his real parents, I looked at him again before holding him gently in talons and took off into sky.

 **In the amazon.**

I watched my little sleeping and thinking how lucky I was to be given such a beautiful daughter.

"you are my precious Jewel" I said kissing her on the head and walking to entrance of my hollow and looking into the sky.

"where are you Crystal" I thought to myself, "you've been gone for three days"

 **On the border of the Amazon.**

"ok little one here we are" I said landing on a boat and looking at my home.

"I'm almost home Eduardo" I said quietly and looked down to see the little chick asleep. "and I got a little surprise as well"

Me and the chick waited a few hours until the boat started to move into the amazon river. I looked at the sun setting in the distance and kept thinking about my little jewel and how much I have missed her over the past few days.

"you two will be the best of friends" I thought to myself watching the chick sleeping in my wing. "well I hope" I smiled and looked at the chick one last time before laying down and putting the chick next to me and falling asleep.

 **The next day.**

"come on little guy rise and shine" I whispered softly to the chick, he woke with a long yawn and looked around and then looked at me with still a worried look on his face.

"don't worry we are almost home" I said looking where we before picking him up and flying west.

 **40 minutes later.**

"Eduardo!" I yelled with a happy tone landing outside of our hollow and putting the chick behind me. He looked out of the hollow and ran the moment he saw me and picked me up and hugged me.

"I missed you so much" he said crying into my shoulder, "its only been 4 days, I did tell you I was going to rio to see a friend" I said laughing at how worried he was for no reason.

"yeah but it felt like forever" he said finally putting me down, "come and see your baby girl" he said while grabbing my wing and pulling me with him towards our hollow.

"oh, wait Eduardo, I have someone you need to meet" I said letting go of his wing and picking up the chick in my wings.

"Who's this" He said with a puzzled look on his face looking at the chick.

"I found him in the jungle in rio by himself without his parents" I said looking at Eduardo.

"so, you just grabbed him" Eduardo said with shock, "what if his parents go back looking for him?

"they won't" I said with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Why what happened?" Eduardo said worried seeing tears in my eyes.

"his parents were taken and killed by bird smugglers" I said tears running down my cheeks. "I had to grab him otherwise he would have been found as well and taken, that is not something any bird let alone a chick should go through" I said crying in Eduardo shoulder.

He didn't say thing, he pulled me into a hug and held me close and look at the chick. "well I know what to do we can't look after him in our family, but I know who would be perfect." He said.

"who?" I asked.

"Miguel and Sophia" they just had a boy, so he would be perfect for him to grow up with and they always been talking about having a big family".

"why not us" I said sniffing". "because jewel is our first and I don't want to be overwhelmed with two chicks" he said" I can barely handle one with everything going on now" I looked at him then at the chick and relished he was right he did have a lot on his wings with being the leader of the tribe. "ok your right" I said sadly "you going to come with me to take him to them?" I asked.

"yes" he said, "do you want me to carry him?"

"no, I can" I said taking off with the little chick in my talons and flying towards Miguel and Sophia's hollow.

"Miguel, Sophia" Eduardo call out as we landed at their hollows entrance. I picked up the chick and put him in my wings while we waited for him

"oh, hello Eduardo, Crystal" Miguel said walking over to us from inside his hollow "how can I help you today?"

"we need you to do big favor, for us and someone else" I asked.

"yeah sure" he said happily. I looked at Eduardo and then down at the little chick. I breathed in and showed Miguel the chick.

"we need you to take care of him" I said sadly, "I found him in rio and his parents were taken away and killed and he would have been taken too if I didn't grab him". Miguel looked at us and then at the chick.

He kept looking at the chick and turned to us, "why can't you guys take care of him?" he asked.

"we just don't have the time and space for him" Eduardo said, "and we know you have always been wanting to have big family, so we brought him here.

"I don't know what to say…...does he have a name" Miguel asked looking at the chick.

"No" I said, "I thought to leave to you guys" I looked at the little chick, tears started to fall down my face.

"well I think it would be best if I got Sophia here to be informed" Miguel said. We nodded, and he called for his mate to come over. She walked over to us with another little chick in her wings.

"hello Roberto" I said warmly looking at the little blue macaw. He looked at me chirped. Sophia looked at Miquel and asked what is going on, he explained everything and quickly gave Roberto to him and grabbed the little blue macaw from me and help him in her wings.

"does he have a name?" She asked looking at us. We shook our heads and she look at her mate for a name, he looked at her thought hard and finally spoke "Azul" he said. Sophia looked at him and smiled, "its perfect" she said looking at the Little chick named Azul.

"well we better going back to our little one" Eduardo said, "oh alright well thank you guys, we will take care of him" Sophia said smiling still looking at Azul. "feel free to drop in whenever you want"

We hugged them saying goodbye, I looked at Azul one more time before turning away and flying off to our hollow.

"I will see you soon Azul" I said to myself looking back at Sophia and Miguel holding Roberto and Azul and laughing at how the reacted seeing each other. I wiped a tear from my eye watching thinking how strong Azul will be when he Is older.

"Crystal lets go" Eduardo said coming up next to me and looking where I was. "he will be fine" he said, "I know but egh I will miss him that's all" I replied, "you will see him mostly everyday flying around with his brother but its time to get back to our little one" I smiled and nodded and followed him home still thinking about Azul, " be Strong Azul" I said to myself as we landed at our hollow and seeing our little jewel bouncing with excitement to see us.

"hello, my precious little girl" I said picking her up and kissing her on the head. "I missed you". She smiled and looked at Eduardo and reached for him.

"I missed you too my little girl" he said grabbing her and hugging her, I smiled seeing my two favorite birds being cute, I looked outside and thought to myself, "I will see you soon Azul" before turning and playing with jewel and Eduardo and smiling with them being happy to be home and to have a new member of the tribe and how he might be the mate of my daughter one day.

 **Well that is done and here is my new story hope you all enjoyed, feel free to leave review and feedback and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Brothers :part 1

**Well look at that two chapters in one day I am really hoping you guys are enjoying these stories but further ado another chapter is here**

 **B** **rothers: part 1**

Miguel and Sophia watched their two boys play, feeling very gifted that they have another son to take care of and also that Roberto has a brother he can grow up and be best friends with.

Azul and Roberto were in the next playing with sticks and jabbing each other, "eghh better stop that Miguel said getting up and walking over the two chicks and grabbing the sticks before they hurt each other, the two chicks looked at him and had tears filling up in their eyes, Miguel looked at them and saw their tears and grabbed them both and brought them over to where Sophia was.

"they are so full of energy" she laughed seeing they quickly forgot about the sticks and started to play with each other.

"well as long they don't hurt each other they can have all the fun they want" Miguel said siting down next to his mate and resting his head on her shoulder.

"should we take them out today, show them the jungle and maybe try to teach them to fly?" Sophia suggested. "doesn't like a bad idea, might be good for Azul to see his home" Miguel said sitting upright.

"so where should we go first?" he asked Sophia, "hmmmm how about the waterfall? She said, "sounds good to me" Miguel smiled as he picked up Roberto and carried him to the hollow entrance,

Sophia smiled at the two and picked up Azul and carried him and put him on back.

"shall we go?" Sophia asked Miguel, he nodded and took off.

At the waterfall

 **Sophia**

We landed at the water and was surprised to Crystal and Eduardo with Jewel there sitting in the water edge playing with jewel in the water.

Eduardo heard us and turned to face us, "Oh hello Sophia, Miguel, Roberto and Azul" he said with a smile as we landed, I put Azul in my wings and took him over to Crystal and Jewel who were still in the water while Miguel stayed back with Roberto to talk to Eduardo.

"oh, hello there Sophia" Crystal said looking up at me and Azul and smiled. "how was your first night him?' she asked looking at Azul trying to get out of my wings to hop in the water as he just saw Jewel.

"he is so cute and sweet" I said placing him down gently, "he already is in love with Roberto as his brother" I said watching Azul meeting Jewel who was looking at him strangely wondering who he was.

"that's Azul, Jewel" Crystal said smiling at how Jewel was looking at him, Jewel looked at Crystal and then back at Azul and Squawked at him, Azul Jumped as he wasn't paying attention to her but the water, He looked at her and smiled, being glad to meet a new friend.

"well they seem to like each other already" I said smiling how Azul was happy to meet someone.

"Crystal, how are the two little ones doing" Eduardo said walking over with Miguel and Roberto, Miguel place Roberto down and he walked over to Jewel and Azul and started to join in playing with them.

"I really hope these three do become good friends" I said watching them, "same here Sophia" Crystal said.

The males were talking to themselves again about the tribe and all that, I just rolled my eyes and went back to watching the chicks play, all the sudden Azul starts crying, I quickly get up and go to and cradle him in my wings

"what's wrong Azul?" I asked worried.

He didn't calm down but cried harder, Roberto and Jewel were looking at him with worried eyes, I quickly look at crystal for a answer and shook her head not knowing what to do.

Miguel heard Azul and came over and asked what happened, "I don't know all the sudden he just started crying" I said still worried looking at Azul.

"did her step on something in the water?" Miguel suggested, I look at his talons and see a scratch with a ting bit of blood coming out of the cut

"aww poor Azul" I said taking back to the water and washing the little bit of blood away, "felling better now?" I asked him, he nodded his and hugged my chest, I smiled at him and put him down next to me.

We watched the other two play until the sun was in the middle of the sky, I looked up and noticed it and looked at crystal, "I think its lunch time" I said pointing at the sky, Crystal nodded.

"Eduardo" she called

"yes dear?" he said walking over

"can you get us all some fruit to eat" she asked him

"too easy" he said, "coming Miguel?'

"yep" Miguel said taking off with him.

 **Few hours later**

me and Miguel arrived at our hollow and set down our two sleeping boys in the next.

"it feels good to have Azul in our family" I said to Miguel.

"yeah him and Roberto are doing so well together, and they have made a good friend today as well" He said putting his wing around me and bring me closer.

"they will make us feel like the best parents" he said resting his head on mine.

"yeah" I said softy think of Azul and Roberto and how they will always be there for each.

 **8 years later.**

 **Azul**

"Roberto" I yelled "you coming or what?"

"hold on" he yelled back walking out the hollow.

"we are going to be late for practice" I said hurryingly, "alright let's go" he said taking off with me following.

At practice (pit of doom)

"ok has anyone seen Roberto and Azul yet?" Eduardo asked the group of birds in front of him. They all nodded their heads and looked at each other.

"we're here!" I yelled landing in front of Eduardo, "you two are late" he said disappointed, "sorry we got caught up" Roberto said.

"oh alright, get in the group now" he ordered.

"alright everyone we have the scarlet macaw tribe this week and we need to be on top of our games" Eduardo said, "Roberto I need you to be on your top game, same goes for you Azul" he said to us and we nodded back, "they rest of you need to also make sure you defend as well are you attack" he ordered the rest of the macaws there.

"also, today we will be vsing the girls team" he said pointing to the girl team on the other side of the pit., me and Roberto looked at each confused, "I want you guys to do your best and no go easy cause they are girls play like you would against any other team, now lets get out there" he ordered, "yes sir" we yelled flying out into the pit taking our positions.

"you ready Azul?' Roberto asked me as we went to the center of the pit. I nodded and turned and faced the umpire who was standing there waiting for the girl team to come.

Me and Roberto were suggesting tactics when I saw Jewel fly over to us,

"you two ready for a beating?" she teased, "huh in your dreams" I said back, "well just don't cry when we beat you" she said taking off towards the goals.

"Both teams ready?" the umpire asked, both sides nodded, "alright girls start" she said passing the ball to the girls.

"Begin"

They moved the ball quicker then me and Roberto expected as they passed it right over us and to one of their forwards who made it look easy.

"Azul, Roberto, move it "Eduardo yelled from the sideline. We quickly snapped to attention and got the ball and passed to each other up the field avoided the girl's defenders, I passed the ball to Roberto who did on of his signature goal kicks and scored easily.

"that's the way brother" he said as he came over to me for high five. I looked back and saw jewel grinning at us and shaking her head, I smiled and followed Roberto back to the center of the pit.

 **After the game**

"well done guys" Eduardo congratulated us, "wasn't as easy as you expected was it?"

"no" I puffed trying to regain my breath, "well we know how go against the scarlets then right?" we all nodded, "alright that's it for today see you all here in two days" Eduardo took off to the girls side and talked to talk to the coach.

Me and Roberto sat there still trying to get our stamina back when jewel landed in front of us.

"you two looks like you have flew 6000 miles" she laughed seeing how tired we were.

"it feels like it" I puffed looking at her" well I better get going you two want to come to the water falls tomorrow? She asked

"yeah ok see you there" Roberto said standing up.

"ok see you guys tomorrow" she said turning and taking off. Me and Roberto looked at each and feel backwards lying down out of breath.

"we should head home" I suggested.

"agreed" he said getting up and taking off and flying home

"I will catch up Roberto" I yelled to him" I want to practice my passing", he turned to face me, "alright, but don't be late, mum will you" he yelled before turning and taking off again.

I watched him fly off before turning and grabbing a brazil nut and kicking it against a rock, "why haven't you gone home yet Azul? A voice said behind me, I jumped and turned to see jewel standing behind me.

"oh, just practicing my passing" I replied my heart beating rapidly from being scared, "why your passing is perfect" she said walking closer, "nah I need to be able to make sure I am consistent" I said kicking the brazil nut against the rock again, it is bouncing off the rock and watched It fly into the pit.

"well there goes another one" i said to myself

"hey Azul?" jewel asked

"do you know if Roberto likes me?" she said, I turned to face her "he hasn't spoken of you much:" I said honestly, "oh ok well I better get home before dad sends a search party" she joked, "all good I will you tomorrow" I said.

"alright see you tomorrow" she said taking off.

"seeya" I replied.

Roberto, you lucky bird" I thought to myself a bit jealous before kicking another nut in the pit and taking off towards home

 **Well another chapter done, and I promise the 8 years I skipped will be explained later on but seems jewel like Roberto and Azul is a bit jealous that's what life is like I guess, well anyway hoped you enjoy and feel free to give me some feedback if you want. See ya guys in the next chapter**


	3. Brothers: part 2

**Welcome back everyone I am taking a break tomorrow, so I will be Sunday (Saturday for Americans and that) but yep so I am doing this chapter and there will be no post tomorrow so enjoy everyone**

 **Brothers: part 2**

 **Azul.**

I was going through the jungle ready to tell Roberto what jewel has told me, I will admit I am a bit jealous as I like her but hey I can't force someone to like me, "hey Roberto" I called as I landed in our hollow, "I have something to tell you", "Yeah what is it Azul?" He asked looking at me.

"jewel likes you" I told you, his eyes widen and smiled a bit, "oh ok, but I only see her as a friend" he said, "I know that's what I told her".

"why don't you go for her Azul?" he questioned, I stopped and looked at him knowing he knows I like jewel a lot after the countless times I told him, "umm I don't I am shy and don't really know how to talk to girls" I replied a bit embarrassed, he smiled and walked over to me and put his wing on my shoulder.

"hey no need to be embarrassed I am your brother you know you can be as weird and nervous as you want around me" he said comforting me, "yeah I know but I just don't how to talk to her, that's all" I said looking at him, "ah I guess I should help you then" he smiled and walked out the hollow and waved his wing for me to follow him outside,

He looked around to see if anyone was around, "what you are looking for?" I asked wondering what he was doing, "just checking to see if anyone is around to hear us" he said turning to me, "alright so you want advice on how to get jewel to like you right so listen to me Azul" I nodded what expecting him to say, "most of all be yourself" Roberto said, I nodded, "and try to hang out with her more" he continued, "don't worry about showing off, that always ends badly, so just try to hang out with her more and be yourself ok?"

"ok" I replied

"alright" he said, "now let's go and find mum and dad", I nodded and followed him towards the waterfall where they told us to meet them.

 **At the waterfall.**

 **Roberto**

I can't believe how lucky I was to grow up with Azul, he has always been there for me no matter what and I picture my life without my brother and he has grown up a lot too snice we were chicks he was always shy and nervous around everyone but the day Eduardo asked to play what humans call (soccer) he immediately came out of his shell and what a star he is having the most goals in the team for 3 years. I also noticed he got a lot calmer around jewel too so that's something that might help his chances.

"Mum, Dad!" me and Azul called landing next to the them on the bank of the river.

"Ah there you two are" Dad said as we landed, "how was practice?"

"good we had to vs the girls team" Azul said

"oh, how did that go?" Mum asked

"we won but 3 goals but besides that was a good training session" I said, "so what are we doing today?", "well actually we want to talk about Azul" Mum said having a worried look on her face.

"what about me?" Azul asked confused, "lets wait for Eduardo and Crystal to get here to explain they are part of this too" Dad said, Azul looked at me really confused, I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what is going on.

A few minutes passed until we heard the sound of flapping wings behind us, I turned to look and saw Eduardo, Crystal and Jewel, I turned to Azul and saw a small smile on his face when he saw jewel, I tired not laugh his expression but I little bit of a laugh out of my beak and Azul heard turning to me and turning red with embarrassment.

"hello all" Crystal said landing in front of us with Eduardo, Jewel landed next to me and Azul, "well I think its time to talk about the matter and why we all here" Mum said looking at everyone but mostly Azul.

"ah yes" Crystal said with a sad look on her face.

"What is going?" asked Azul confused why he was the focus of the group.

"Azul, I think it might be best if you sit down for this" Mum said to him softly.

"Ok…...?" he said sitting down on a log.

"alright, oh god how do I start this" Crystal said looking at Azul.

"alright well Azul ever snice was born, well actually from when you came here, we have kept a secret from you" Crystal said looking Azul in the eyes.

Azul expression changed from confused to worried and so did mine I don't what they were going on about.

"alright 8 years ago I...' Crystal paused and looked at Eduardo, he nodded, and she continued, "I found you as a chick in rio…." Azul cut her off mid-sentence" wait what?" he choked, "you weren't born here, you were born in rio or at least we think and I brought you here "she continued

Azul looked at all of us tears forming in his eyes, "you were all alone, I tried to find your parents, but they were taken by bird smugglers and killed" Crystal said tears forming in her eyes as well, "when I came here with you I gave to Miguel and Sophia so they take of you properly and have a brother to grow up with"

"and Azul this doesn't change anything" Mum said walking over to Azul who was looking at the ground, tears falling to the ground, "you will always be our son" She said bending down and touching his shoulder " and a brother to Roberto, he looked up and his face was wet from tears, I looked at him in shock, still finding it unbelievable that Azul wasn't my brother by blood.

I looked at jewel and she was shocked by what her Mum had said, she turned and looked at me with a confused and shocked expression.

"Azul no wait" Mum yelled, I turned and saw Azul taking off in the forest, mum as getting ready to follow him but I stopped her, "let me go after him" I said , "I know how to calm him down", "alright please make sure he does come back" she pleaded, I nodded and took off after him know right were her was going, the pit.

 **In the pit**

 **Azul**

I landed in the pit still tears running down my face, "why did they keep this from me" I cried to myself, "why" I looked at the pit and rethought everything I had done with them.

Me and Roberto always getting up to mischief and cause mum and da…. "should I call them mum and dad still" I thought to myself, I sat down and put my wings to my face and cried more still in disbelief.

"AZUL!" I heard a very familiar voice calling my name, I quickly looked for somewhere to hide but it was too late, I heard someone land behind and I turned to face Roberto, he looked at me with a worried look.

"Azul, Brother" I he started to say but I cut him off, "I'm not your brother Roberto" I yelled, "didn't you hear what Crystal just said I wasn't born here", He looked at me a tear forming in his eye.

"that doesn't mean anything" he said taking a step forward, "you will always be my brother no matter what, blood or not" I looked at him still confused, "look Azul me and you have been through so much and this is just a small bump in the way" he said now standing In front of me, I looked at him not knowing what to say.

He looked around and flew off somewhere, he came back with a sharp rock and told me to hold out my wing.

"what for?" I asked

"just do it please" He pleaded.

I held out and my wing and he grabbed it and made a small cut in the middle of my wing.

"Ow what was that for?" I asked getting really confused, "you will see" he said cutting his own wing, "now grab hold of my wing" he said holding out his wing, I looked and weirdly before putting my wing out, he grabbed it and held it , and I felt his blood against mine.

"now we are brother by blood" he said smiling at me, I looked and him disbelief for what he just did for me, I looked at my wing and saw his blood on it, I hugged him felling like we true brothers, "I love Roberto" I said, 'I love you too brother" he replied hugging me back.

"feel better?" he asked looking at me, I nodded looking at him.

"alright we should head back now" he said

"umm can you ask Jewel to come here?" he looked at me confused before getting it "alright I will" he said smiling, "wait here" he said taking off.

I smiled at him as he took off thinking how much I did mean to him I looked at my wing again before closing it,

"you are brother and best friend Roberto" I told myself and I sat down and looked out at the jungle.

 **And there we Azul knows what has happened and that he was from rio and not born in the amazon, but it seems Roberto doesn't care either way and how will Azul and jewels talk go? We will find out next chapter.**

 **Anyway, as always hoped you enjoy I know it seemed rush trust me this I how I want it to go so there is more on the way do not worry but please feel free to leave feedback as always and I will see you next chapter**


	4. feelings

**Well here is the next chapter for rio gifted, also sorry for being away for a bit I am into the finals of the sport I play so I have been giving all of my time to that but besides that enjoy this chapter, sorry its short but I promise chapters will be coming out hopefully 3 times a week for both this story and A new love but hope you all enjoy**

Feelings

Roberto

I flew through the forest back to were the others were thinking what Azul was going to say to Jewel I am hoping he doesn't seize up, well hopefully she will make him happy seeing that she did come, i saw the other and flew down to them.

"how is he?" Sophia asked worried about Azul.

"he will be ok for now" I replied, "umm Jewel?", she looked at me, "Azul wants to see you" I said, "oh why?" she asked confused look, "I don't know but I think its best you go and see him". She nodded and looked at the others with a smile before following me to where Azul.

In the pit

Azul

"well I was going to have to say this sometime" I thought to myself, I looked at the ground and thought about what I was told again, "I was found as a chick huh" I thought to myself, "and mum and dad are not my mum and dad" I felt tears starting to fall down my cheeks thinking about this until I heard the sound of wings flapping behind me, I turned and saw Roberto with Jewel, my heart skipped a beat thinking about how will this go, "well hopefully goo" I thought.

"hey Azul, how you are feeling?" Jewel said landing in front of me, I smiled and looked at her briefly before looking at the ground again.

"umm Roberto said you have something to ask me?" she asked, I looked at her trying to think what to say and not look like an idiot, I took a minute to think and finally decided to speak.

"umm yeah ummm" I said trying to find words, I looked at Roberto and he nodded telling me to go on, I sighed and spoke again, "umm the fact is that I have had feelings for you for a while and have been keeping it to myself for the past few years and I haven't had the guts to think what to say but as of recent events, I have been thinking about more and more", I looked at jewel and she had a surprised expression on her face, she just stared at me for a minute before speaking

"umm I don't what to say Azul" She said finally, "I know you have feelings for Roberto, but I just thought to let you know" I said.

We were all silent for ages until I broke the silence, "well I better get back home" I said looking at Jewel, "I'll see you tomorrow" I took off leaving Roberto and Jewel by themselves.

"I never knew he felt that way about me" jewel said to Roberto, "he has liked you for a long time, he just hasn't had the guts to say anything" Roberto said smiling at jewel.

"I don't know what to do, sure I like him but not in that way" she said, "well it will be good to get to know him better" Roberto replied, "but why would he ask me that just after what has happened?" Jewel asked.

"he had a lot on his mind and he felt he needed to get that out of his head" Roberto said feeling proud of his brother.

"I understand" jewel said, "oh also, here's a thing that me and found out" Roberto said, "what's that?" jewel asked.

"a while ago Azul and I found this human thing that can change languages and we found out what his name means in a lot of different languages, the most interesting one was this language called English and the way his name is spelt in unique" Roberto said.

"what was it?" jewel asked.

"Blu" Roberto said smiling, "like the colour Blue but without the E"

"that is unique" jewel smiled, "does Miquel and Sophia know that it means that in English?" Roberto shook his head.

"well its getting late I better head home" Roberto said seeing the sun setting, "I will see you tomorrow" Jewel nodded and watched Roberto fly off into the forest.

"Blu huh" she thought, "might be good to have that as his nickname" jewel looked at the sun and decided to head home thinking over everything that had happened today and how tomorrow will go.

The next morning

 **Azul (Blu)**

 **Sorry quick break but I am surprised no one guess that Azul means Blu in Portuguese, his name will stay Azul but oh well back to the story.**

"I found brazil nuts" I said landing next to Roberto and passing him two, "ahh thank god, its good to take a break from fruit for once" Roberto smiled breaking the nuts shell with his beak.

"I am still nervous talking to her" I said moving the nut around with my talon, Roberto stopped eating and swallowed his food and looked at me, "hey that's perfectly normal, if you weren't nervous around her mean you probably don't like her the way you do now" he said laughing a it, I thought about it and he was right.

"yeah, your right" I laughed, still having yesterday events on my mind, I looked at ground still can't believe that I am basically adopted but I couldn't picture my life either way, I have had the best childhood, growing up with the best brother I could ask for but still the fact I am adopted will always be on my mind.

"I think its time we head to the water fall" Roberto said looking at the sun, I looked at him and then the sun seeing it was near noon.

"alright let's go" I said finishing my brazil nut and taking off towards the waterfall nervous and excited to see Jewel again.

At the waterfall

We arrived, and it seemed we were the first to get here, "well what do we do?" I asked Roberto and we landed at the water's edge, "wait I guess" he said sitting down on a log.

"I'm still nervous" I said looking at him, "hey I am nervous for you" Roberto said smiling, "but just be yourself Blu", "I still can't believe we found that out, what were the chances?" I said laughing, "close to none I think" Roberto said laughing as well.

He turned and looked at the sky, "well here's your chance" he said.

I wondered what he was on about until I looked up and saw jewel and a few of her friends coming towards us.

"hello there" she said landing.

"hey" I said nervously, she smiled at me and turned to introduce her friends, "you remember Scarlet and jasmine?" We both nodded, "nice to see you again Jasmine" my brother said, "same here" she smiled back at him, I looked at Roberto seeing that he had a bit of interest in Jasmine and she had interest in him as well.

I turned and looked at jewel she had walked to the waters edge and was looking at the waterfall, I looked at Roberto and he nodded so I walked up to her and stood next to her.

"its beautiful isn't it" she said looking at the waterfall, 'yes, it is" I replied looking at it as well.

"Azul I was thinking about what you said yesterday" she said, I froze and swore my heart skipped a few beats, "yea…. yeah?" I responded, she looked at the ground then at me, "how long have you liked me for?" she asked.

I looked at her searching for words to say that won't sound dumb, it felt like forever, but I finally decided to speak, "snice we 3" I finally said, she looked at me for a bit taking in what I said, "why haven't you said anything before?" she asked.

"cause I was nervous of what you would say" I responded looking at the ground, I felt something come closer to me and grab my wings, I looked up and saw Jewel right in front of me, "I really wish you said sooner so I would of none" I looked at her I shock at what she just said, "wait what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I wish you told me sooner" she said again, "why?' I asked, "so I would of know" she said gripped my wings a bit tighter I looked at her and saw her smiling, my mind was going crazy and my stomach was doing backflips, "so she does like me as well, I thought it was Roberto she wanted to be with?" I thought to myself.

"hey Blu, you ok?" she asked breaking me out of what I was thinking about, "Blu? how did you know what my nickname was?" I asked confused by how she knew it, "I have my ways" she said

I turned and saw Roberto smiling at us, I looked at Jewel and her smile melted me, pulled her into a hug feeling everything was going right again.

I loved my home and everyone here and I can see my future is bright, or I hope

 **sorry did I short chapter opps I lied to myself well I hope you all enjoyed and yes Azul is Blu, like I said Azul is Portuguese for Blu but hope you all enjoyed this chapter I am really enjoying writing again so see you all in the next chapter**


	5. feelings part 2

**Well here is another chapter for rio gifted hope you all are enjoying it so enjoy.**

 **Also thank you to ScrindorHD for the favourite (might start thanking people now) but let's get into that chapter**

 **Also, quick note it took me 8 years to see legend of the guardians, owls of ga'hool and must say I glad I have finally watched it so might start writing about that soon, maybe.**

 **Jewel.**

It felt great that I had finally told Azul how I felt, I couldn't believe it was Roberto who made me realise this through and I am glad to call him a friend but for Azul his personality is perfect along with the fact he is just a good looking bird, you can notice that Roberto and him have been working out by themselves and it does show I must say.

"you ok Jewel?" Azul asked breaking my concentration on what I was thinking about

"huh?" I asked not catching what he said, "are you ok?" he said again, I nodded and sighed resting my head on his shoulder thinking this is the best thing to happen to me for a long time and hopefully we can make this work.

 **1 week later**

 **Azul.**

"come on" I thought, "can't there be one single blue flower in this forest", I searched the area for longer and couldn't see one blue flower anywhere, I took off from the branch I was standing on and started to head home snice the sun was getting low.

On my way home, I was scanning for blue flowers hoping to see one and luckily, I caught something blue in the corner of my eye and turned to see what it was and it was a patch of blue flowers, I flew down to them and quickly looked for the prettiest ones for Jewel, I grabbed about 20 and took off carefully trying to make any lose any of their petals.

 **10 minutes later.**

"Jewel!" I called as I landed outside of her hollow, Eduardo came out instead of jewel and smiled at me, "oh hello Azul, how is my best midfielder going today?" he asked still smiling, "very well sir" I responded, "is Jewel in?", "no but she should be back any moment, got any plans for you two tonight" he asked nudging me with his wing, I told him about me and jewel and few days ago and I didn't expect his reaction which was hugging the life out me.

"yes, was planning to go the gorge and watch the sunset together" I replied blushing a bit, "ah that's a bit romantic" he laughed, I blushed harder but smiling knowing he was happy that me and Jewel were together.

"well please be back an hour after sunset alright" he said seriously, I nodded not wanting to lose his trust, "mainly because we have a big game tomorrow and I want you and the others in top form, I nodded again knowing we were going against the best side tomorrow and I did need to be the best I could.

We talked for a while longer now on the topic of soccer and how the best way would be to defend against the Buffon's macaw's, we were interrupted by voices behind us, we turned and saw Crystal and Jewel flying towards us, I quickly hid the flowers behind my back-hoping jewel didn't see them.

They landed in front of us and jewel walked over to me and hugged me, I heard Eduardo and Crystal giggling at us, I looked at Eduardo and he nodded, I sighed and pulled out of the hug and showed jewel the flowers.

"for me?" she asked blushing a bit.

I nodded, and she took them smiling, "thank you Blu" she said, I smiled feeling all jelly like, I grabbed a flower that I put on the ground behind me and took off the head and put it on jewels head.

"alright you two, you better head off before you miss the sunset" Eduardo said walking over to us, we both nodded, jewel quickly put the flowers I gave her in her hollow and both said goodbye and took off towards the gorge to watch the sunset.

 **At the gorge**

We landed at the gorge and looked for a good spot to watch the sunset, after a while we found a good place on a tree branch and landed, I put my wing around jewel and pulled her close, she nuzzled my neck and rested her head on my shoulder looking at the horizon.

"it gets beautiful every time I see it" I said to jewel, she didn't reply and kept looking at the sun.

We were silent for a while just looking at the sunset until I felt Jewel move abit next to me, I looked at her and she caught me off guard by kissing me, I almost pulled back in shock But I tuned my body and pulled her closer with my wings, our bodies touching, we kept kissing for a while until jewel broke and looked at me with those teal eyes, "I love you Blu" she said warmly, my heart melted hearing those word.

"I love you too Jewel" I replied putting my beak against hers and staying like that for while feeling happy as ever, I noticed that the sun was now behind the trees and decided we should head home before Eduardo sends out a search party.

"we better get going" I said, jewel looked at me and nodded knowing her dad would have a panic attack id she wasn't back in time. We let go of each and took off back towards jewels hollow and remained silent for the whole trip until we reach her hollow.

 **At Jewels hollow**

"thank you for tonight" she said hugging me again and kissing me on the cheek, "anything for you" I replied knocking beaks with her again until Eduardo interrupted us.

"hello, you two love birds" he said coming out his hollow, we turned and looked at him blushing, "enjoyed your night I guessing" he said, we both nodded, "Well Azul I think you should get home and get some rest for the game, I nodded and kissed Jewel on the cheek before saying goodbye to both of them and taking off towards home still buzzing with happiness.

The next day, in the pit.

"so, you two finally kissed" Roberto said kicking a brazil nut towards me, "yep, how is you and jasmine going?" I asked my brother, "well we haven't kissed yet, but I couldn't be happier" he smiled.

"alright everyone come in" Eduardo ordered, me and Roberto stopped kicking the brazil nut and flew over to him and landed in the huddle.

"Ok we know that these birds are the top side, but I believe we can beat them ok, just focus on our structures and don't mess around with the ball because they will make you look silly alright" we all nodded and flew off onto the playing field and took our places. Me and Roberto went to the central rock and met with the other team captain and shook wings with him and the umpires, we watched the umpire toss the bird and we call heads, but it landed on tails, the Buffon macaw chose to go towards the waterfall, we nodded and took our places and got ready to play.

I looked at Roberto and he smiled getting ready to charge at the ball the moment the Buffon Macaw kicked it. I looked in the crowd searching for Jewel, I spotted her, and she smiled at me. I smiled back and concentrated on the game

The umpire whistled, and the Buffon Macaws kicked the ball all the way in our forward line, I chased after it getting there before any other bird and tuned and kicked it to Roberto who raced through the other bird and got it past their goalkeeper and got the goal, I flew over to him and did our signature celebration and quickly went back to the centre of the field ready for the next play.

 **After the game**

"Well done guys" Eduardo congratulated us as we landed in front on him exhausted, "Roberto and Rafael, great work defending and getting the ball out of our defence, "Azul good keeping control of the midfield" I nodded and stretched my wings, feeling tight.

Eduardo went over to the other side and shook wings with the other coach and talked about finals, I saw the Buffon's midfielder fly over to me and Roberto and shook wings with us and congratulated us on our win, "you guys definitely took us by surprise" he said, " hey you guys didn't give up" I replied, "ahahaha yeah well it all about fun, am I right" he said, we both nodded and talked with him for a while until Eduardo came over with the Buffon's macaws coach.

"You guys did very well" the macaw said, "thank you sir" me and Roberto said at the same time.

Eduardo and the coach went back talking and Roberto and decided to leave saying our goodbyes to the others and the Buffon midfielder.

"hey, I am going to go and hang out with Jewel and watch her play" I told Roberto as I headed in the direction of where Jewel was, "alright I will tell mum and dad, just be back before sunset" he replied I nodded and flew over to Jewel and landed in front of her and pulled her into a hug.

"you did great" she said hugging me back, "thanks Jewel, when do you start?" I asked, she looked at the sun and saw it was around noon, "I think in an hour, so we can wait here" she said I nodded and sat down exhausted, she giggled and sat down next me and rested her head on my shoulder and watching the young birds playing in the pit.

"you should coach next season" she suggested, I looked at her thought about it, it would be fun, but I want to get a few more years' experience before I start coaching, "maybe in a year and two when I have the experience" I replied, she laughed and nodded agreeing with me.

I brought her into a kiss and giggled at me being all lovey dovely.

"Alright you two enough of that" Eduardo said landing behind us, I choked on my own salvia and turned to see Eduardo standing behind, I felt my cheeks go bright red and I saw jewel go red as well.

Eduardo laugh at me blushing and patted me on the shoulder, "I was kidding Azul" he laughed, I still was blushing still being embarrassed, "it good to see you two are doing really well" he said, "thanks dad" jewel said, her cheeks still red. Eduardo looked at us too and smiled, "I am going to go back home and get your mother so she can come and see your game" Eduardo said, jewel nodded and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and watched him leave and turned to face me.

"well that was embarrassing" she laughed, I nodded and pulled her closer to me and wrapped my wing around her, she kissed me before laying her head on my shoulder and watched the young one play.

I turned and thought again about Jewel and how happy she made me, I sighed and watched the game thinking about my future with her and hoped it was a long and happy one.

 **Well another chapter down, hoped you all enjoy and feel free to leave feedback, but I will see you in the next chapter**


	6. remember

**Back again, sorry for the wait but life issues, now I hope you all enjoy and all that and glad to still see you all are enjoying this and I do have a few surprises for this story so hope you are all ready to be surprised (I hope), also don't know if I said this before but I am Australian so some words are spelt different and put into different context ( so mum is mom)**

 **4 days later.**

 **Azul**

I watched my parents taking off from our hollow and flying towards all the squawking they were hearing that morning; all the birds were singing then all the sudden they stopped, and it seemed to worry my mum and dad.

"stay here Azul" My dad said to me, I squawked back at him not wanting him to leave, "we'll be backs soon, you and your sister will be fine" mum said stroking the back of my head with her wing, I looked at her then my sister, Julia, she a lighter color of blue then me but we had some features that made us resemble each other. I watched mum and dad leave and walked over to Julia and hugged her waiting for our parents to come back.

We waited hours and they still hadn't returned so I decided to go look for them, Julia was asleep so I had to be as quick as I could, I walked to the entrance of our hollow and looked down, "I can do this" I told myself and spread my wings and tried to fly but I all did was fall, lucky the leaves broke my fall and landed without hurting myself to much, I looked around me and panicked not knowing what to do until a bird came over to me and picked me up.

I moved around trying to get out her hold but she had a strong grip, "hey I got you" she said softly, I looked at her and calmed down, looking around me hoping my parents were around me but the macaw put me down quickly and disappeared for a minute before coming back with tears in her eyes, she grabbed me and took off taking me away from my sister.

"Julia!"

"Azul what's the matter" Roberto said quickly rushing to my side, I looked around me and saw I was in my hollow with my family.

"nothing" I said looking at him, "just a bad dream", he looked at me and yawned, "well better get back to sleep we have stuff to do" he said laying back down, I nodded and closed my eyes.

"could she still be alive?" I asked myself before finally falling asleep again.

The next morning

"Azul look out" I looked up and saw the ball coming straight at me, I couldn't dodge it in time and it hit me straight in the stomach taking the wind out of me.

"you alright?" Roberto asked flying over to me, I nodded, he looked at me in question before going back to his position on the field.

I haven't been able to get what I dreamt about last night off my mind, I still remember her to this day, I just have forgotten about her over the past few weeks with everything that has been going on.

"Azul, Focus" Eduardo yelled at me I looked at him and then looked back at the other macaws who were just staring at me, I quickly picked a up a brazil nut and kicked it towards Roberto and just focused on training, but Julia was still on my mind.

Later

I was sitting with Jewel in the trees watching the sunset, I had my wing around Jewel and was holding her tightly still being so glad to have her.

"it's still beautiful as always" I said looking at Jewel, she smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder looking at the horizon, "but not as beautiful as you" I said nuzzling her neck, she sighed and looked at me, "are you ok, Azul" she said, "Dad told me you were not focusing at training, is something on your mind?" I looked at Jewel and sighed, "I have just been thinking about my sister again" I said. Me and Jewel have talked about my sister before

"what this dream about?" she asked.

"when I left her as a chick to find my birth parents and then your mum found me" I said starting to cry.

"hey Azul, look at me" jewel said grabbing my head with her wings and bring it up to look at her, "I have said before we can ask mum and dad to see if we can search for her" I looked into her eyes then thought about it.

"there would be no point she couldn't of survived being by herself all this time" I said, jewel just looked at me and sighed.

"alright, ok I understand" she said letting go of my face and looking down at her talons and softly crying

"what's wrong Jewel?" I asked confused why she was crying.

"Blu, you are always happy and so spirited and its killing me to see you like this, I just don't know what to do to help you" she cried, I moved towards her and kissed her, she didn't press back for a second as if she was surprised.

I broke the kiss after a few seconds and looked at her in the eyes, "jewel you mean so much to me, I know I am going through a tough time but we both need to be strong ok" I said, she just looked at me and nodded wiping away her tears with her wings.

"I love you Blu"

"I love you too Jewel.

We stood up and looked back at the sun seeing it finally disappear behind the trees, I looked at jewel and thought about Julia again, I quickly took my mind off it and just held Jewel knowing she will always be here for me and I will always be there for her.

She's my Jewel and I will treasure her forever

 **Sorry for it being short I have been having power issues so its hard to write but I hope you all enjoyed and as always leave a review, I love the feedback, also I am going to be making a story based on ocs so if you want your oc in it just pm me**

 **I will see you all in the next chapter**


	7. The start of a journey

**hey all, so I have been working a schedule for writing snice I am extremely busy at this point in time, so I hope you can all understand, another piece of information I am working on another story involving my ocs and others so feel free to message me if you want them added, now lets get started.**

 **The start of a journey.**

"Mum, Dad, I'm worried about Azul" Roberto said, "he is acting not normal".

"we know" Sophia said, "I was planning to ask him about it tonight when he gets back".

"could you reckon he is still thinking about his past?" Roberto asked, Sophia looked at his son and nodded, "I understand why he would be too", Roberto looked at his mother and nodded, thinking about how hard it would be to cope with the fact your adopted.

"Mum I'm Back" Azul said flying into the hollow.

"Hello, my precious boy" Sophia said walking over to Azul and hugging him, "had a good time with Jewel?" Azul nodded and walked over to his spot in the hollow and sat down exhausted.

"How were days everyone?" He asked stretching his wings.

"Me and Jasmine had a good day" Roberto said first, "spent most of it exploring a cave we found"

"find anything interesting?" Azul asked, Roberto shook his head, "oh well was good to spend time with her" He said.

"Azul, can I ask you something" Sophia said quickly changing the subject, Roberto looked at his mother and sighed knowing what was coming, Azul looked at his mum confused but nodded.

"Are you still thinking about how your adopted?" She asked, Azul looked at her and put his head down and nodded slightly, "I've been thinking of my sister" Azul said softly, "when Crystal found me she was up in the hollow above me and was left there" when he finished tears started to fall out his eyes.

Roberto looked at is brother and walked over him, he sat down next to him and put his wing around Azul for comfort.

"I just can't get it out of my head she was right there and I didn't even think to ask Crystal to go back and get her" Azul cried into his wings.

Roberto looked at his brother and felt sad for him, Roberto then looked at his parents who were looking at each other not knowing what to do.

In Eduardo's hollow

 **Jewel**

"hey dad, I'm home" I said flying into the hollow and landing inside and hugging him.

"how was your day out with Azul?" He asked, I looked at him and smiled a bit not knowing wither or not to tell the truth of what me and Azul talked about.

"it was good" I said, "how Azul, did you ask him about what's on his mind" He asked, I sighed and looked in him in the eyes knowing he will be able to tell if I lie.

"He is still thinking about he biological family" I said, Dad looked at me a bit surprised, "he was also talking about a sister he had" Dad looked up at me quickly, "wait what?" he asked confused, "he had a sister?" I nodded, "Mum missed her when she found Azul" I continued, "she was in a hollow near Azul" Dad looked at me and looked back at the floor.

"I don't know what to say" He said. I looked at him and thought about how Azul must be feeling with all these emotions, I didn't know how it felt but I knew I had to be there for him.

 **At the waterfall**

 **Azul**

I haven't been able to get Julia out of my head snice I talked about her to Jewel, I know the chances of her being alive after all these years is very slim, but I had to find out.

"hey Azul, Sophia told me you were here" Jewel said from behind me, I turned and smiled at my girlfriend.

"she's still on your mind, isn't she?" she asked, I nodded and sighed, "I can't it but I have this feeling that she is alive" I said, Jewel moved closer to me and put her wing on my shoulder, "I won't say I know it feels cause I don't but like I said the other day we can ask mum and dad to see if we can take a trip to Rio to find out." She said, I looked at her and thought about it, this could be a good thing to do so I can make sure.

"umm…yeah ok let's go talk to them" I said finally, Jewel smiled and took off towards her hollow with me following her.

 **5 minutes later.**

"Dad, Mum" Jewel called as we arrived outside their hollow, "What is it Jewel?" Asked Crystal walking out, "oh hi Azul, how you are feeling?", I looked at Jewel and she nodded, "um Better but we have something to ask" I said.

"What is that?" She asked.

"We want to see if we can make a trip to Rio to see if Julia, my sister is still alive" I said, Crystal froze and looked at me and Jewel confused at what I just said, "umm I better get Eduardo for this" She said quickly rushing into the hollow and waking up Eduardo, He got up and walked out of the hollow and looked at me and Jewel.

"Well if you two are going to go that means me, Crystal and your family are going as well" He spoke firmly, I looked at him in the eyes and nodded.

"do you want me to tell them or you?" he asked, I quickly thought about it, "um can you?" I asked, he smiled and nodded before talking off in the direction of my hollow.

 **Eduardo.**

I can understand where Azul is coming from, I lost Mimi when I was younger but I was Azul, I had a feeling that she was alive after so many years but I found her, after searching for her for weeks through the amazon and we have been close ever snice and it took was a feeling and trusting it which I am glad I did but I just hope Azul has the same outcome.

"hey Eduardo" I looked up and saw Miquel flying towards to me, I landed on a nearby branch and waited for Miguel to land.

"hey, have you seen Azul?" he asked, "he has been out longer then he said".

"he has been with us for a while which reminds me" I said, Miquel looked at me with a confused look, "Azul has been thinking about his sister and he wants to go to Rio just to make sure the feeling he has that she is still alive" Miquel looked at me and sighed.

"so, when is he leaving?" he asked sadly.

"we are all going with him" I said, Miquel looked up at me, "wait we are?" he asked, "who's going to look after the tribe?", I smiled at the fact he worried about the tribe straight away, knowing it was a good choice to make him second in charge.

"I have Felipe and his dad from the scarlet macaws and a few of our birds to look after the tribe as long as there is a rematch between us and them" I said laughing at the fact Felipe and his dad still wanted a rematch.

"alright I will go and get Sophia and Roberto and meet you at your hollow?" he asked.

"yes" I replied taking off toward my hollow.

"we will be there in 5 minutes" Miquel called after me, "ok see you soon" I said turning around to face him and watched him fly off towards his hollow, when he was out of sight I turned around and flew towards my hollow ready for the journey.

 **Azul.**

"how did it go Eduardo?" I asked as he came into the hollow.

"we are all going" he said with a smile, I looked at Jewel and saw she was smiling as well that we were all going to Rio as a big family.

Mum, dad and Roberto landed inside the hollow a few minutes later and waited for all of us to be ready.

"alright is everyone ready?" Eduardo asked, we all nodded and walked out of the hollow and took off into the setting sun towards Rio

All what I have been feeling will be shown as soon as we get to Rio and find out for sure that Julia is alive and that I can make up for leaving her for all the years she has been alone,

I hope I find you Julia

 **Well seems Azul is going to find out if his sister is alive or not and he is bound for Rio, well as always, I hoped you enjoyed and I will see you all in the next chapter**


End file.
